Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{a - 4}{a + 4} - \dfrac{-3}{a + 4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{a - 4 - (-3)}{a + 4}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{a - 4 + 3}{a + 4}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{a - 1}{a + 4}$